Heavenly Gates
by SakuraIceQueen
Summary: Have you ever wonder when your life will follow you towards a fork in the road? This is only the beginning.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Have you ever wonder when your life will follow you towards a fork in the road? Well, it all depends on how faith and fortune all come together. In the beginning, there were seven major clans all throughout the world living a life of power, luxury, fame, and money. There has been a blood feud between all the clans till one day a white celestial angelic being was born. This powerful child will have the grace and elegance of an angelic being alive. The child will hold the power to stop the blood feud and bring peace back to the clan's homelands.

No one knows where the child of the prophecy is located and where he or she lives among the mortal realm of the living. Each clan head knowns of the child of the prophecy. They all know the story behind the orphan that was abandoned by there parents. The child is of a pure heart, gentle, kind, selfless and fierce to protect those in their hearts.

As the scroll shows to all heads of each clan it unravels the true nature of the child of the prophecy. A young baby girl, born with the hair of spring the color of the cherry blossoms at full bloom with skin so soft as pure as snow itself with memorizing identical jewels of pure emerald holding the purest heart of being the last of the white celestial angelic being. The one clan that was the most powerful among the supernatural clans died out during the blood feud between all seven now six clans left long ago.

The clan was known as the Namikaze Clan. They were known for there abilities of wind, speed, and power with there calling of being Angelic beings among mankind. Their wingspans are 8 inches high and 12 inches wide. Their wings are the color of pure white snow the purest of all angelic beings second to the child of the prophecies color wings that are of the purest white among the clouds of angels. Unfortunately, one survived the bloodbath of his clan.

His name was Minato Namikaze. The Heir to the Namikaze line, last of his kin. The one who falls deeply in love with the child of prophecy Sakura Haruno the celestial white angelic being.

This is a story where a handsome young rogue from a long instinct clan long forgotten falls in love with the child of the prophecy. There journey in finding who she is and how to bring peace among the blood feud between the six major clans Uchiha, Senju, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Uzumaki.

Can they overcome the hurdle called love, betrayal, and time?

This is the beginning of there love story…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Well here goes another tempt at another story. I have had this idea in my head for a long while, I wasn't too sure on how to approach this in a short story. But, I have decided I'm going to write this story as a multi-chapter.

I do not own the rights to Naruto or the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. However, I do have a wonderful story with a wonderful world of the supernatural phenomena.

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts/Inner talking"_

On with the story!

Chapter 1

18 years ago, the battle between the clans ended with bloodshed between all of the clans. One clan was brutally murdered during the time of the clan's bloody war. No one knows who had murdered the whole entire clan of guardian angelic protectors the Namikaze Clan of the Wind District in Konoha.

There was only one survivor of the massacre that bloody night 18 years ago. One young man was able to escape that night with the help of his mother who died right in front of eyes to keep him safe. It was the saddest moment for the young boy turn man within the time that has gone by. Now 10 years later, the young boy now a man has become someone to trust and fear. After leaving that bloody night all those years ago the young man had vanished from the Wind District without a trace with the knowledge of knowing who the child of the prophecy is from his deceased parents.

The young heir of the long instinct clan was Minato Namikaze. Now, at the age of 28 Minato has been living among the humans for 10 years since he had escaped his clans' massacre. Growing up from ten years old he was known to be a one of a kind genius in his younger days.

After he had finished high school he had joined the Konoha military forces in hopes to find his place among the mortals. Now, retired from the force and living with his old military teammates from when he was 18 years old. He is now in search to find the young maiden before the one who murdered his kinsman in one night. Not knowing she will be the one who he will love with all of his heart and soul.

Present Day…

It was a beautiful Monday morning with the summer breeze blowing softly through the open window of a two-story modern home with a swinging bench in the front yard that looks to have fresh cut grass done from the day before. Within the home lives four people who grew up through hardships and teamwork with the military. One of them is already wide-awake sitting in a meditative stance outside in the backyard under a lone full bloom cherry blossom tree. Wearing only a pair of loose grey jogging pants, barefoot and shirtless. This sun-kissed tan athletic body built handsome young man is 28 years old, sunny blonde hair, beautiful piercing blues eyes that can see through your soul. In thought ignoring everything around him trying to pinpoint and understand the problem from the night before after a phone call from his old childhood friend, he hasn't talked to for 28 years since he had vanished that horrible nightmare he lived in.

Breathing calmly the young handsome man opens his eye slowly in thought tilting his head back looking up towards the beautiful soft pink flowers in the cherry tree. Smiling softly, to himself this young man can only try to understand what his late mother told him as a young child about the child of the prophecy.

" _Mother I hope you are right about this, about the child of the prophecy with hair of spring the color of the same flowers I am gazing upon at full bloom. I wonder if her eyes are truly like the jewels of pure emerald that is supposed to show of the purest heart, I wonder.''_ Finally finished with his morning routine, the young man stands up at his full height of 6'2 showing off his athletic sun-kissed tan body for all too see as well walking towards the back door where his old teammate is standing watching him with a worried kind chocolate brown eyes.

"Minato are you, all right?" speaking so softly towards the young blonde looking worried in her work outfit as a professor at the University of Konoha. Minato can only smile softly towards the young woman standing there with a gentle expression upon her face. "Rin, I am all right. Just thinking about a lot on my mind." Smiling at rin Minato slowly moves to pass her and heads downstairs to where is room is located. Finally, able to reach his room Minato grabs his clothes that he is going to wear for his day at Konoha's University.

Walking towards his on-suite bathroom Minato gets ready for his day starting with a hot steamy shower and pulling out his raiser to shave his handsome face to perfection. Once he is done brushing his teeth and finishing up his normal morning routine. Minato puts his clothes on that consist of a black muscle shirt showing off his muscular arms from working out to keep himself in shape for anything and from being in the military forces. Grabbing his navy-blue hoody and putting on over his shirt, Minato finishes getting ready for the day after putting his boxers and putting on clean black jogging pants, white socks upon his feet while sitting upon his toilet seat with his shoes and putting them on after closing the bathroom door. Minatos wallet, car keys, and grabs his weapon pouch that holds his special kunai's. Attaching his weapon pouch to his belt that holds more then anyone needs to know.

Once finished, Minato takes one last look around to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything else while placing his wallet into his weapon pouch. Sighing for the last tenth time since he got up this morning. Minato closes his bedroom door locking it so no one can enter while he is not there. _"Can't be too careful now"_ chuckling softly to himself Minato leaves through the back door to the garage of the basement where his room is located. Walking over to a black hummer jeep with sleek black-rimmed wheels, pulling out his keys and pressing on the unlock bottom of his car Minato finally gets in and shuts his door placing his seat belt on for safety. Starting up the engine, smirking while doing so listening to his beast of car hum to life.

Slowly backing out of the open garage Minato looking over his shoulder out of his back window, noticing his best friend half asleep out front on the lawn with his pack of dogs running around him with excitement. Shaking his head Minato can only smile at the scene with pure amusement on his part knowing very well that today would be a very interesting day, to say the least. Driving off to the university with a clear mind heading towards a new path in life not knowing he will have no choice but to return to his long-forgotten home in the Wind district of Konoha.

Oh, my lord this must be the longest chapter I have ever written in my life.

Please! My wonderful and beautiful readers! I would really love your feedback with reviews. I will try and update when I can!

Thank you all so much my lovely's.

Till next time! Ja ne!

~SakuraIceQueen


End file.
